I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of removing carbon dioxide from a source, such as the waste stream (e.g. flue gas) of a power plant, whereby Group 2 silicate minerals are converted into Group 2 chloride salts and SiO2, Group 2 chloride salts are converted into Group 2 hydroxide and/or Group 2 hydroxychloride salts. These in turn may be reacted with carbon dioxide to form Group 2 carbonate salts, optionally in the presence of catalysts. These steps may be combined to form a cycle in which carbon dioxide is sequestered in the form of carbonate salts and byproducts from one or more steps, such as heat and chemicals, are re-used or recycled in one or more other steps.
II. Description of Related Art
Considerable domestic and international concern has been increasingly focused on the emission of CO2 into the air. In particular, attention has been focused on the effect of this gas on the retention of solar heat in the atmosphere, producing the “greenhouse effect.” Despite some debate regarding the magnitude of the effect, all would agree there is a benefit to removing CO2 (and other chemicals) from point-emission sources, especially if the cost for doing so were sufficiently small.
Greenhouse gases are predominately made up of carbon dioxide and are produced by municipal power plants and large-scale industry in site-power-plants, though they are also produced in any normal carbon combustion (such as automobiles, rain-forest clearing, simple burning, etc.). Though their most concentrated point-emissions occur at power-plants across the planet, making reduction or removal from those fixed sites an attractive point to effect a removal-technology. Because energy production is a primary cause of greenhouse gas emissions, methods such as reducing carbon intensity, improving efficiency, and sequestering carbon from power-plant flue-gas by various means has been researched and studied intensively over the last thirty years.
Attempts at sequestration of carbon (in the initial form of gaseous CO2) have produced many varied techniques, which can be generally classified as geologic, terrestrial, or ocean systems. An overview of such techniques is provided in the Proceedings of First National Conference on Carbon Sequestration, (2001). To date, many if not all of these techniques are too energy intensive and therefore not economically feasible, in many cases consuming more energy than the energy obtained by generating the carbon dioxide. Alternative processes that overcome one or more of these disadvantages would be advantageous.
The referenced shortcomings are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques for removing carbon dioxide from waste streams; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.